Traditionally, pacifiers, also known as binkies, solely serve a soothing function for babies. In order to deliver liquids to a baby, a separate bottle is used.
Although certain liquid-containing pacifiers have been developed, these pacifiers are typically intended as a reusable product due to the design and cost of materials used. For example, many liquid-containing pacifiers are designed to be filled by the user and to be reused multiple times. Having to refill a pacifier may be inconvenient and/or unsanitary. Moreover, because current liquid-containing pacifiers are intended to be reusable, they are sold as individual units.